


His Pheromones(ON HOLD)

by Gigglesone



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Consent, Creepy pasta - Freeform, Gay, Kink, Kinky, M/M, Masochism, Masochist, Mates, Modern, No mpreg, Omegaverse, Pheromones, Sadism, Shibari, The 2020 Omegaverse Monthly Challenge, alpha Laughing Jack, bleeder gang, mature - Freeform, omega - Freeform, omega jeff the killer, rope bunny, sadist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigglesone/pseuds/Gigglesone
Summary: Apathetic asshole LJ -- Bleeder Gang// Assassin//Sadist(Shibari-Whip-Asphyxiation)Lil grouch Jeff- OMEGA -- Brothel//Strip Club//Brat//Masochist





	1. Challenge Accepted

There was a loud crack followed by a mumbled "Shit..." as Laughing Jack dropped another dish onto the floor.

Today is not going to end well he thought as the Alpha began sweeping the shards of his broken plate off the kitchen floor. In a few more days his rut would rear its stupid head as it did every couple months. All he wanted to do was go about his day as quietly as possible with no interruptions but it seems like that's not going to be happening. Ruts were arguably the worst and best thing about being an Alpha. Granted having no health problems and a high social standing were also perks but those were sexist and bull shit. Having to go through a rut as much as he did made going about a normal life more tedious than it should. Alphas typically went through rut twice a year, lest they came in contact with their mate. 

LJ rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. "Mates are bullshit" he sighed. 

Having no control of your mind and body, willing yourself to do anything for that person, and having no say in the matter was insulting to him. He would rather deal with his rut locked in his home away from any Omegas period. After cleaning up LJ put on his shoes and grabbed his keys. The Alpha always made sure to stock up of food and general supplies before his rut just incase things went south. LJ got in his car and began the small trip to his local grocery store.

After finding a parking spot the Alpha made sure to grab his face mask before going into the store. Being this close to his rut and being surrounded by so many scents would suffocate him. Although being the leader of the Bleeder Gang did mean people tended to keep a 20 foot radius from him anyway. Leading his gang didn't really mean much on his part though. It was kind of like being the emperor. He was the face but didn't need to do much unless shit hit the fan. LJ grabbed a shopping cart and began is bi-monthly shopping trip, combing the aisles for the supplies he needed and any new things the store had that might be useful in case of emergency. 

As the Alpha turned out of one aisle and into the next he noticed an intriguing scent come through his mask. Looking down the aisle he noticed someone staring up at the knife corner of the kitchen ware section. The Alpha stopped dead in his tracks as the enticing smell of honey and worn leather washed over him, a small growl of appreciation starting in the back of his throat. To others this scent may be sickening but in LJ's mind it was drool worthy. Oh the things he would do with that scent wrapped around him, its owner beneath LJ tied up and struggling. 

The Alpha could feel his pheromones rise up with the promise of dark pleasures in challenge to the wonderful scent he was reveling in. A small purr was heard as he watched the individual shiver lightly. All too soon LJ realized what he was doing and immediately looked down to focus on reeling his scent back in. After a couple minutes the Alpha had calmed down enough to continue his shopping, speeding up as the feeling of his impending rut was fast coming thanks to that worn leather and honey wonder he was slowly nearing. As LJ walked by the holder of this magnificent smell he made sure to take slower casual steps that inevitably faltered with the sentence that came out of the worn leather and honey owner. 

"Don't be such a tease next time, stupid Alpha" the mystery individual mumbled. 

LJ could've sworn as his pants became much too tight for his liking. As if smelling this the individual chuckled lightly and turned to LJ. The sight before the Alpha was breathtaking but he didn't let it show. His face stayed as neutral and bored as he typically had it but his heart skipped a couple beats. 

The male in front of him had stunning eyes that were as white as snow surrounded by pools of obsidian. Now that he was closer to the male he took a deep breath and could feel his eyes go from sky blue to black. This male was an Omega. A low growl ripped though the Alpha, seeking to protect the Omega in front of him from anything and everything that could be of harm. The Omega rolled his eyes at the sound but LJ could see the shiver that ran through the Omega when he heard it. 

"What's your name" LJ forced out, his grip on the shopping cart so tight his knuckles were white. 

This Omega was making LJ's Alpha go crazy; this was the first time something like this happened to LJ and he was lost on what to do. There was nothing that pissed the Alpha off more than not being in control; especially of himself. The Omega smirked at the effect he had on the Alpha and sauntered ever so close to him. 

"I'm Jeff" he all but purred, trailing a hand down LJ's strained chest. 

LJ's pupils dilated at the teasing actions of this Omega, all the things the Alpha would do to him and make him do. His scent surged, inner Alpha seeking to claim the Omega before him as his own. Jeff visibly shuddered and gripped onto LJ's shirt as he became overwhelmed by the Alpha's scent. LJ growled in content as he straightened up, ready to catch Jeff if he were to fall. Jeff unconsciously leaned closer to the Alpha, scenting him as he did so. His inner omega claiming LJ; warning any other Omega to keep their hands away. 

"Fire embers and rotting corpses.." Jeff unconsciously mumbled, taking deeper breaths of the calming scent. LJ wrapped one arm around the Omega's waist and took a hand to his chin, tilting it up.

"Do I smell good to you, little Omega" he growled, dominance seeping into his scent as he looked into Jeff's eyes. 

The Omega scoffed and pushed LJ away, his body language telling the Alpha to fuck off but his scent begging for a challenge. The Alpha grinned into his mask, pulling out a business card and handing it to Jeff. 

"Challenged accepted, Little Omega" He taunted, rolling away to the cashier before his Alpha took complete control and ravished the Omega. LJ wasn't someone who would ever be controlled, especially by his instincts. ....


	2. ...Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are ANY gramatical errors tell me and I'll fix them ASAP

LJ threw his groceries into his car and rushed inside the vehicle, slamming the door of his car as he got in, and startling the other shoppers that were at their vehicles. He tried to relax by taking a few calming breaths to slow his heart rate and keep him from going back to the Omega then fucking that little shit senseless in the middle of the kitchenware aisle. As soon as the Alpha had walked away from the worn leather and honey scent, it soured, heavy with the scent distressed Omega. His inner Alpha was roaring at him, enraged for leaving such a suitable mate behind. 

LJ shook his head and growled at himself, annoyed with the use of the word mate even in his own thoughts; justifying his behavior by blaming the rut that seemed so much closer than it had this morning. LJ sped home with a pale skinned omega drowning his thoughts and a rock hard problem straining between his legs. 

As soon as he stepped into his home, he slammed the front door and haphazardly put his groceries away, his skin had become unbearably hot but he knew why. LJ was too rushed to consciously notice it.

However, his rut had begun. 

The Alpha growled low, immediately ticked off at his body and rushed to the doors and windows of his home. He made sure all of them were locked to solidify the fact no one could come in or out without his permission; especially since he couldn't be sure what he'd do to any trespassers. 

As soon as the last door was locked and his nest was secure the Alpha sunk to his knees, giving into his instinct. His whole body began to shake with the surge of adrenaline rushing through him. 

LJ ripped off his shirt and pants, left only in boxers, the cool air of his home, allowing him to breathe as he racked whatever conscious thought he had left as to why he was in rut days before it should’ve come. He grew even more frustrated with every second his mind came up with nothing, brain shutting off and fully succumbing to his instincts. 

LJ breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself to at least get to his bedroom. This was a beautiful mistake. 

The smell of honey and worn leather wafted into his nose and the Alpha shot impossibly hard in his jeans, growling lowly. The Alpha searched for the scent of Omega in his home, instincts seeking to find, protect, and claim the Omega. LJ’s eyes zeroed in on his shirt as he fuzzily recalled the Omega scent marking him in the store. 

It was this that had the Alpha realizing his instincts had the answer he was searching for.

The Alpha gripped his shirt and brought it to his nose breathing the scent deeply. Having this perfect scent so close to him sated his inner Alpha for a moment before it wasn’t enough. He needed the Omega under him, slicking for the Alpha, neck bared in submission as he begged for the Alpha’s mark.

Before LJ had realized it, his cock was out and he was jerking himself off. The image of Jeff under him, honey and worn leather filling the scent of his nest was enough to make him lose to his instincts. LJ couldn’t care less anymore, the scent so perfect under his nose. Those beautiful eyes completely fucked out and glazed over with lust as the Alpha imagined how it would feel to continuously take his Omega even after he was a passed out fuck doll. 

His body shuddered as he came into his hand, imagining his Omega underneath him, the Alpha’s knot sheathed inside the perfect Omega, as he filled the Omega full of his seed. His Omega, all for him. A whine started at the back of LJ’s throat as his inner Alpha was lost, pining for their mate whom they may never see again. LJ panted heavily, the smell of this Omega under his nose keeping the Alpha in some kind of daze. His lust abating slightly after releasing LJ came to a possible realization, his instinct becoming impossible to ignore. LJ’s rut was supposed to start in three days but it came much earlier than expected. His Alpha practically took complete control with the scent of worn leather and honey close to him. He had never smelled a scent so enticing that it sent him into rut. 

“Fuck” the Alpha strained, arm covering his eyes as he lay on the floor, panting lightly.

If LJ’s suspicions were right then Jeff was his soulmate so the Alpha was completely and utterly fucked. Losing his cool like this bugged the living shit out of him but right now he was too high on Omega pheromones to give a single damn. He would scold himself later. Right now all LJ wanted to do was drown is this wonderful scent. And drown he would, giving in to the call of his inner Alpha, just this once. 

It was two days into his week long rut and LJ’s mind was reeling. The Omegan scent long faded from his shirt leaving the Alpha feeling emptier than he would ever admit. All LJ could do was wait for the week to end without Jeff’s scent to lose himself in. He trudged to the kitchen to prepare some tea. He’d be damned if he let this rut be the one that killed him. Although he wouldn’t admit it, the Alpha wanted to see the pale Omega once more before he took his last breath. The Alpha scoffed at his dramatic thoughts.

LJ sat at his kitchen table, tea successfully poured into his mug. A sigh passed the Alpha’s lips as he let his mind wander, being guided by his imagination. All his thoughts focusing on the pale skinned Omega who could very well be his mate, but he would not likely see ever again. 

He sipped his tea slowly, letting the beverage give him some form of nutrients continuing to enjoy the feeling of elation the pale skinned Omega brought him. As LJ finished his second cup of tea, some shit for brains thought it would be a good idea to bother an Alpha in the middle of a rut. 

LJ immediately growled in response to the knock resounding on his front door. His pheromones should have deterred anyone from coming within 5 feet of his front yard let alone door. Whoever was knocking on the door had some serious balls that LJ would rip off instantaneously, dynamic be damned. The thought of someone intruding into his nest had the Alpha’s growl becoming louder and louder, his scent becoming even more aggressive and hostile. LJ stormed over to the door, unlocking and opening it so fast it the outside air hit him like a brick wall to the face.

The Alpha chuffed lowly, all hostility and anger flying away as the smell of honey and worn leather filled his senses. His eyes closed and his body became slack, all previous tension released, a soft croon taking place where the growl once was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have a way of knowing whether anyone likes this story if no one interacts with it.  
If you like something or you dont, let me know.  
If there are ANY gramatical errors tell me and I'll fix them ASAP
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
Alpha_Eli


	3. Say It Again

LJ didn’t realize it but he was crooning. 

He didn’t know why the scent he was pining for was at his front door but he was afraid to open his eyes and have this be a hallucination of his rut. That thought was quickly washed away as a sarcastic voice sang its way into the Alpha’s eardrums. 

“What are you, fucking blind? Open your eyes idiot.” Jeff chided.

LJ could have sang, opening his eyes to see the shorter male at his doorstep. He looked down at the other male, slowly raking his eyes up and down the beautiful creature on the other side of his door frame. 

LJ kept still as a statue as he raked his eyes along the heavenly figure, afraid that if he were to move, the wonderful cloud of Omega scent that surrounded him would disappear, the Omega following in suit. The Alpha hastily stepped aside, willing the Omega to enter his nest before any thought of leaving could cross the shorter male’s mind. 

LJ watched as Jeff sauntered into his house, confidence brimming in his scent. He took deep breaths of the Omega’s scent as he was passed, a low croon unconsciously continuing to rumble in his chest, his inner Alpha immensely pleased with having Jeff in his nest. However, something was different with Jeff’s scent. It was sweeter, with something curiously addicting underlying it. 

LJ sniffed the air as he closed the door, eyes closing once more to focus on deciphering the Omega’s scent. Not two seconds later the pheromones around him surged as one of Jeff’s wrists pressed against the Alpha’s scent gland on his neck. LJ clenched his fist, his rut dialing all his senses up to 100. 

Heat. 

Jeff was in heat. 

LJ’s pupils were blown wide as he opened his eyes to look down at the male in front of him. Dragging his eyes up the short male’s body he froze at the Omega’s face. Smirking; the fucking brat was smirking at him. 

Just being this close to LJ would have any other Omega on their knees, begging to be knotted; so why wasn’t this one? Jeff chuckled at the Alpha’s clear confusion, LJ’s face showing his emotion instead of being blank. The Alpha’s head tilted to the side ever so slightly as he fought the whine that bubbled up in his chest at the thought of the male in front of him thinking LJ was unattractive. 

“Listen up sunshine” Jeff confidently demanded “My heat was supposed to start three days after I had met you but as soon as I smelled your scent my heat crawled it’s stupid way forward. Seeing as I don’t have anywhere to go and since you caused this you’re going to fucking take care of it, got that?”

The Alpha looked blankly at the Omega across from him. Almost immediately after the Omega removed his wrist, LJ had begun rubbing the spot on his neck where the wrist was, an itching sensation left in its wake. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Jack wanted that wrist back on his scent gland and his bite marks in the Omega’s. As if snapping out of his pheromone induced haze LJ cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head once more, a smirk slowly appearing on his face. 

“And what, pray tell, makes you think I’ll do anything of the sort little Omega?” He inquired lowly, body closing in on the Omega, effectively backing the smaller male against a wall. 

Jeff blushed hard as the scent of Alpha surrounded him, the smell of dominance and rut making his inner Omega purr. 

“You’re my mate, that's why you stupid oaf” Jeff mumbled, the tips of his ears turning pink. 

LJ’s inner Alpha was howling with the rightness of that last sentence but he still had a pit of confusion in the bottom of his stomach and a pang of rejection in his stone heart.The Alpha frowned, 

“Then why aren’t you reacting to my scent?” he mumbled dejectedly. If Jeff was truly his mate then nothing should be keeping the Omega from climbing LJ like a tower. 

Jeff stilled realization slowly hitting him, the scent of distress overpowering the scent of fire embers and rotting corpses Jeff had been begging to drown in ever since the scent had graced his nose. Jeff leaned onto the Alpha, clinging to his shirt, eager to make his fated Alpha happy again with their close proximity. 

“It’s been three days… if I didn’t use suppressants another Alpha would have tried to mate with me.” he mumbled, looking at the floor. 

A dejected stare made its way onto his face as Jeff side stepped from the Alpha to create a small distance. The Alpha had not seemed to respond to the close proximity of Jeff and his inner omega took that as a complete refusal.

LJ hadn’t held onto the Omega when he was leaned onto, much too focused on holding back his Alpha from going on a rampage. He stood blank faced, the words from the smaller male ringing through his ears. 

LJ’s face turned into a snarl at the thought of another Alpha touching his Omega. He gripped Jeff’s shirt like a vice, raising the Omega to eye level. Jeff hung like a rag doll, body going slack in the face of LJ’s dominance. The image of Jeff being taken advantage of by another person had LJ quaking in rage. The Alpha’s pupils became a stark white as he lost the fight to control his fury.

A loud growl left the Alpha’s throat, attacking the Omega’s lips in a fierce kiss. LJ used his other hand to press their bodies flush together, deepening the kiss. He let go of the shirt, opting to press the Omega’s face as close to him as he could. LJ heard a small whimper and let go of the lip he was biting, worried he had been too rough with his precious mate. 

He was all instinct now, and hurting his precious mate would be something he couldn't bring himself to do. He slowly separated from the enticing taste of his mate, looking for any signs of discomfort. 

A grin slowly set on the Alpha’s face as he marveled at the sight in front of him. Jeff’s head was lolled to the side, neck bared and begging to be marked, scent filling with lust and submission. 

“Mine” LJ growled into the Omega’s ear, biting down softly on the shell. LJ could feel the warmth of Jeff's body though his shorts, a growl of approval sounding from the back of his throat.

“Prove it, Jack” Jeff mumbled, his suppressants long worn off with his soulmate so close and smelling so good. LJ roared, pulling Jeff’s head back by his hair and attacking his neck with hickeys and bites. 

“Again” he demanded, abusing the scent gland on Jeff's neck, “say it again”.


End file.
